Generally, a portable waterproof pack is used for containing a portable telecommunication terminal such as a cell phone or a smart phone such that a device inside the portable waterproof pack does not get damaged when the portable waterproof pack contacts water or falls into water.
However, the related art portable waterproof pack does not float on the water, and thus, may be lost.
Especially, a weight of a current electronic product such as a smart phone and a camera is heavy, and thus, if a buoyancy strap is not coupled to the related art portable waterproof pack, a risk of losing the related art portable waterproof pack cannot be avoided when the related art portable waterproof pack falls into the water.